


A moment for composure

by Anpabasis29



Series: Elu domestics [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpabasis29/pseuds/Anpabasis29
Summary: -based on something my mum told me about when my dad would take me downstairs to comfort me as a baby and watch old films early in the morning so she could sleep-Lucas, Lucas’ heart might just burst.





	A moment for composure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic based on my daydreams i like to create when a couple I like aren’t together yet. Please don’t be too harsh but I hope you might appreciate it.
> 
> My mum told me my dad used to watch old war films with my sister and I on his chest as baby’s to comfort us and he would often fall asleep. She told me it was a moment where she felt such strong love she needed a second to compose herself so I thought I’d apply it to one of my favourite couples because it’s just too sweet. Anyway I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing this :)

Lucas was pulled from his deep sleep as he became conscious that he was no longer wrapped in his husbands big safe arms.

It turned out that all Lucas needed to sort out his chronic insomnia that had plagued him as a teenager, was someone who loved him to circle him each and every night. It had been so long since Lucas felt truly exhausted. 

He sat up slowly, sleepily attempting to focus his eyes on the clock beside the bed.

1h48

The now 29 year old padded to the bathroom, before making his way down the dark, unnerving hallway. His destination, the room at the end that was a producing a soft golden glow. As he peaked round the door frame, he felt his heart flutter in an indescribable flush of love at what he saw.

In the big comfy chair bought specifically for the baby’s room, sat Eliott, his love; his head tipped back, eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar and on his chest lay their sweet 5 month old, Manon. His hair was mussed up, and and the slight stubble on his chin could always set lucas’ pulse racing a little. Manon lay content and had her big hopeful eyes open and was just peacefully watching the world go by. The small TV, bought for nights like these, was on mute next to the crib and was playing old black and white war films, an odd love of Eliott’s which Lucas had discovered one sleepless night when they were flicking through channels aimlessly, just content in each other’s company.

Lucas couldn’t help but watch for many long minutes before he took a minute to compose himself as he felt tears rise in his eyes. His life had been so awful just 12 years ago. But now he was here. Successful. Loved. And with a family of his own. A growing family that would bring so much happiness in years to come.


End file.
